


Dog Days Are Over

by Jane47



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 五年之后, 接A4内容
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane47/pseuds/Jane47
Summary: A4后，五年的分离，一场大战后两个人筋疲力尽还要坚持在床上锻炼。





	Dog Days Are Over

里屋的房门半掩着，罗斯走进去看见半敞的铺盖，却不见斯特兰奇本人。浴室里隐有水声，罗斯看了一眼手上的表，想着斯特兰奇从下午到现在睡够了几个小时。然而下午在指挥中心未曾间断过的最高险情，这会儿也依然四面八方地涌进罗斯的脑海里，拉着高频刺耳的警报，他不大想得明白了，只觉得整个人用脑过度，累得有点麻木。

斯特兰奇从浴室里走出来，两个人在黑暗的房间里沉默地对视。

罗斯先移开了视线，四下找了个角落将包扔了过去，再抬起头时斯特兰奇挪到他的眼前了。

男人很高，至少是对于罗斯来说，青松覆雪，平日里有威仪，开玩笑时带着挥之不去的疏离感，他的学徒们大多都怕他，即便王时常抖出他的糗事，门下的子弟也都只拘谨地笑，讪讪不敢应答。

但此刻不是的。此刻的斯特兰奇看起来没有那么高了，睡了一下午的头发也是散的，疲惫让他看上去像是一座将倾的大厦。

罗斯抬手抱住了斯特兰奇，动作到位，力气是虚的。两只手臂合在一起，虚虚地圈着斯特兰奇的腰。

他不敢往他身上靠，下午他才知道斯特兰奇也是会倒下的。

可一个能够制造出滔天的、耸人听闻的巨浪的人，怎么也很难让人将他和疲惫、脆弱联系在一起，至少当罗斯在指挥中心看见现场转播的画面时不行，天与地，江与河，化作他只手通天的陪衬，至尊法师在战场上托起了一片海。

只是法力透支的后果同样惨烈。罗斯守在他身边的那几天里，他在昏沉的疼痛里入睡又醒来，意识模糊，被使用过度的身体再也榨不出一滴法力，迟迟不肯复原。王每次给他检查过后，表情严肃不言不语，告诉罗斯完全坍塌的废墟需要更多的时间重建，直到斯特兰奇睡着时不再皱紧眉头，不再露出压抑而克制的神情之后，罗斯才会在白天短暂地离开圣所。

罗斯把鼻子埋进法师衣服的前襟，斯特兰奇的气味让罗斯忍不住从喉咙里滚出一声叹息，他从来没有过这么忙的时候，哪怕五年前的那会儿也没有，太多的事情需要处理与归位，消失的人们被找回，英雄们的使命完成了，余下的工作都是凡人的庸庸碌碌，所有人都需要时间去处理这被离奇错置五年后的世界。

“睡着了？”斯特兰奇的声音低到无法被听清，罗斯的脸贴在他胸前就更听不清，索性一动不动。

斯特兰奇等了几秒，抬手摸索着罗斯的脸，“真睡着了？”

“斯蒂芬。”罗斯握住了斯特兰奇的手指，他贴着法师，不敢靠上去也不曾远离，“斯蒂芬……”在嘴里含混不清地咀嚼这个名字，感觉到斯特兰奇的手挠开了他的手心，接着抚上他的后颈，罗斯微微颤抖着瑟缩了一下。

但他此刻的意识泥牛入海，全靠着“他不能倒在他身上”的念头才维持着清醒，说不清的情绪从心里涌了出来，他下了点力气，想要把法师抱紧，“斯蒂芬……”他有些着恼，自暴自弃地念道。

斯特兰奇托起他的脸，低头吻他，嘴唇挨着嘴唇，纯情过了头的亲法，应该亲在额头而不是嘴唇上。

过了有那么几秒，法师的声音才又低又沉地传进罗斯的耳里，“张嘴。”

罗斯这才后知后觉地抬起手，开始脱自己的衣服。

衣服脱得绊手绊脚，半天才解开衬衫一半的扣子，斯特兰奇却快要吻进他的喉咙里了，罗斯喘不过气地推了两下斯特兰奇，接着又被抓回去亲。法师骨节分明的大手扣住罗斯的腰，将剩下的衬衫从裤腰里拽出来，手指贴着柔滑的皮肉伸进去，满满握了一手，掐揉得臀肉在分开的指间满溢才松开手指，接着再次重复这个过程。

罗斯有些分不清疼和爽，只知道这个姿势实在是太累了。尽管斯特兰奇的手垫在他的脑后，罗斯的下颌和脖颈依然酸楚得不能挪动，有那么片刻的时间里，他甚至感觉不到法师在舔吻他的舌头，疲惫化作无底的海，情欲是水面上抛锚的船只，罗斯在船上徒劳无功地挣扎。

许是嫌他脱衣服的速度太慢，斯特兰奇放开了罗斯。

“斯蒂芬？”

斯特兰奇没说话，只目光灼灼地看着他，手指习惯性地打了一个响指。

无事发生。斯特兰奇的脸上出现了一秒的空白。

罗斯慢半拍地眨了两下眼睛，才反应过来发生了什么事。笑意随着手一起升起，他笑着握住斯特兰奇仍旧不甘心却只能打出些零星火光的手指。

“嘿，巫师先生，想帮我脱得你亲自来。”他手指攥着法师睡衣两侧的缝线，将人拽到了床边，罗斯觉得自己能够忍住不在这种时候火上浇油，尽管这超出了他预期的好笑。

清楚明白地知道罗斯言外之意的大法师皱着眉轻啧了一声，他推了推罗斯的肩膀，让他躺到床上去。

罗斯的背刚一挨到床，便发誓再也不起来了，管他有几个法师在前，他的眼皮也开始控制不住地往下垂，床实在是他此时此刻最需要的东西了，他相信自己可以躺在这里、脚踩在地上纹丝不动地睡到明天晚上。  
但斯特兰奇挑开了罗斯胸前的扣子，那双疤痕嶙峋的手颇为熟稔地又抽走了罗斯的腰带，接着是裤子和鞋子，法师推着罗斯光裸的大腿向上推——眼见着罗斯的眼睛快要合起——斯特兰奇微微压低了声音，坚定不移地靠上前去，“肯尼？”

“操！”罗斯一瞬间躬起身体，“疼！斯蒂芬！疼疼疼！……”细小的哭腔也没绷住，还穿着西装外套的探员此时只能条件反射地蜷紧一点，再紧一点，才好让那个不管不顾连润滑也不做就往里进的混球慢一点，但法师太熟悉他的反应了，搂住罗斯后腰的那条手臂斩断了罗斯所有的退路，就在他觉得自己疼得有点委屈的时候，斯特兰奇居然把他往上稍微一抱又进去了一截。

疼和满一瞬间占据了罗斯的感官。

“……你有什么……毛病……”话也说的断断续续，抬起的脸上斯特兰奇只能看见罗斯湿乎乎的睫毛和通红的眼角。

斯特兰奇被逗笑了，笑声打在罗斯的耳膜上，法师答非所问地来了句，“还困吗？”

罗斯抬起头冲着斯特兰奇的脸就撞了过去。

早就料到的法师按着小探员的额头就把人又按回了床上，“有点新意。”至尊法师一手按着罗斯的脑袋，一手搂着人家的腰，殷切叮嘱道。

罗斯却根本听不清法师到底说了些什么，他的身体违背意志地紧紧缠着斯特兰奇插进来的头部，即便他此刻觉得疼痛都开始麻木了，但不可否认的是被调教好的身体已经开始湿了，那一点想要被填满的空虚从深处漫了上来。

斯特兰奇自然不会放过这一点变化，他握住罗斯瘫在一旁自暴自弃的手，放在唇边吻了吻，又稍微举起，向自己颈后引，“肯尼，抱紧我。”

罗斯听话地抬起了手，斯特兰奇的吻奖励地落在他湿乎乎的眼角，鼻头，最后是薄削的嘴唇，并接着姿势压到了最里。

罗斯被吻得说不出话，可斯特兰奇操到了最深处还在不停地打转刺激他的敏感点，罗斯觉得自己要被玩坏了，没有前戏的欢爱到了此处像是平地拔起了滔天巨浪，他好半天才反应过来自己架在斯特兰奇身上的腿在控制不住的打抖，原本全无反应的阴茎也立了起来，腹腔里被斯特兰奇搅出一片酸软。

“好……好酸……斯蒂芬……”不知道什么时候被放开的罗斯自己又往法师的身上凑了凑，像是贴得还不够紧似的，眼泪也贴上了法师的侧脸，他凑到斯特兰奇的耳边，声音又湿又软：“我想要你……”那双平日里堪堪一握的手，顺着法师的胸和腰线滑落到斯特兰奇粗壮的阴茎根部，罗斯的手指甚至圈不住那粗度，却还是借力勾在斯特兰奇腰后，自己又往里吃进了一点。

斯特兰奇因为这露骨的挑逗而顿了一下，他在黑暗里看着罗斯的脸，略显迟疑道：“明天不上班？”

罗斯大大方方地摇了摇头。

事实上，在早些时候，斯特兰奇从床上醒来时，整间圣所都透露着不寻常的气息，包括他本人在床上醒来这件事。至少过去了半分钟，所有的记忆才按部就班地告诉了斯特兰奇发生了什么事，他对着角落里的浮魔斗篷打了一个响指，一直尽职尽责站在角落里的斗篷悄悄地牵起衣角朝斯特兰奇摇了摇，比了个no。而当斯特兰奇不信邪地试图从床上坐起，却没能站稳时，浮魔斗篷冲了过来把斯特兰奇一卷又丢回了床上。

斗篷帮他盖好被子又将床头柜上的悬戒移远了一些，最后斗篷退后一步拉开抽屉，指了指里面躺着的罗斯的名牌，又蹑手蹑脚地企图用布脚让奇异博士乖乖听话闭上眼。

斗篷发誓它已经按照罗斯嘱咐它的话那样做了，“好好照顾他，让他多休息”，至于斯特兰奇打算说什么都不重要了，反正斗篷会捂住法师的嘴。

“等！……一下！……至少让我去趟厕所！”

当斯特兰奇进到浴室之后，做的第一件事情就是落下门锁，想着如何整肃师门，浮魔斗篷这种叛徒第一个不能留——当然了，如果浮魔斗篷愿意诚恳地道歉，并且在每次罗斯和他两个人的场合里能够安安静静，那么他原谅它。

但斯特兰奇不知道的是，此时此刻的斗篷已经从里屋钻了出去，飞身扑到楼下刚下班回来的罗斯身上，像头十天半个月未见主人的狗，恨不得能够拿罗斯当骨头来舔咬。

坚持教育斗篷发型不能碰的罗斯轻轻拍了拍斗篷，问了问斯特兰奇有没有一直在休息，得到肯定的答案之后，默许了斗篷带他从一楼入口飞回了里屋门口。这让斗篷高兴坏了，因为平常罗斯绝对不允许它载着他飞，这个平日里对谁都很温和的探员总会就“忠诚”这件事对斗篷耳提面命地教育一番。

但当斗篷目送着罗斯进到卧室里之后，直到现在，哪怕斗篷整张布都贴在了门板上，也依旧没有听到卧室那扇沉如山石的门后传出一丝一毫的声音。

“嗯……嗯，啊……斯蒂……哈……斯蒂芬……”罗斯跪在床边，双手被站在身后的斯特兰奇反扭在腰后，整个人都被操得往前一晃又一晃。

斯特兰奇进得深极了，罗斯低头都能看见小腹上的凸起，这让罗斯耻得连肩头都红了。偏偏斯特兰奇发现他的视线所及之后，极尽煽情地伸手捂住了罗斯的小腹，用低沉的嗓音在罗斯耳边状似心疼道，“瘦了。”这男人边说还边提起过去没有他的那五年里罗斯是怎样一次又一次地徒劳无功地试图敲开圣所的大门，言语间尽是深情。

如果不是他操干得越发用力，在按住罗斯小腹的同时还抵到了最深处碾磨，让罗斯连说话都做不到，直逼得罗斯在他手里抖成筛子，眼泪扑簌扑簌地往下落，看起来一片凄凄切切的样子，他真的要被男人那卓绝的演技给唬了过去。

像是现在，明明就要顶着罗斯的敏感点把人送上高潮，至尊法师偏偏叹了一口气，后撤退了出去，往旁边的床上一坐，一副气短的样子对罗斯说没恢复过来，操不动了。

留着罗斯跪在床边傻眼，被操了一半的穴口还下意识地翕张收缩，两个人的体液淅淅沥沥地流了罗斯一腿，但法师就是说一不二地往床头靠好了，连抱枕都多垫了一个，极其流氓地对着罗斯张开腿，露出那根粗壮勃发的阴茎，手掌张开向上，招了招，叫猫似地道：“来。”

罗斯眼眶气得发红，他被法师按在床上怎么委屈怎么来了一晚上，到头来连爽的边都没摸着，就又被摆了一道。

“肯尼……”法师那把专用来对付罗斯的好嗓子这时又拿了出来，他一边说着一边朝着被他剥光操开的小猫微微半翻手掌，罗斯惊恐地发现连火光都打不出来的法师居然把自己移到了他的怀里。

斯特兰奇扶着罗斯的手肘，看似温柔地把他往身上带，另一只手着实不老实地揉着罗斯早已被他掐揉得发红的臀肉，无名指还时不时地拨弄着红肿的穴口。

罗斯刚想开口骂他无耻，斯特兰奇直接把中指和无名指塞到了底。

“肯尼怎么了不说话？脸好红，”斯特兰奇低头亲了一口爱人的脸，又并进一指，抽插带出水声，罗斯脸红着瞪了他一眼，法师却反问道：“不想继续吗？肯尼……自己坐上来？”

深知多说多错还不知道有什么更变态的在前面等着他的罗斯闭上了嘴，握住斯特兰奇殷切备至向他伸出的手，抬高身体准备继续。

斯特兰奇倒没有再得寸进尺，只在罗斯耳边耳语了一句甜言蜜语。

“哼。”罗斯瞥了他一眼道，“看在维山蒂的份上我也不会信你的。”

斯特兰奇却没有说什么，只是笑了笑，又亲了亲罗斯的脸。

他消失了五年又回来，于他自己来说不过一瞬，但对于罗斯来说却是真切的五年，尽管众人见到五年后的探员，私下都纷纷有议论，说法师给自己心上人偷偷用了什么魔药，就为了能够停留住五年的时光，但只有两个人彼此明白失去的五年再也不会回来了。

他们不怎么玩骑乘，罗斯额头全是汗，贴着斯特兰奇吃进去法师那根粗壮的阴茎，坐到底时想要再起来几乎碾碎了腰里所有的劲也没能做到。

斯特兰奇揉着罗斯的腰，温声软语地让罗斯跪起来试试。

“嗯。”罗斯点了点头，换了姿势果然好使力很多，斯特兰奇又抓着罗斯的腰帮他上下，两个人才终于配合起来。

骑乘位虽然比一般的姿势要累得多，但当罗斯手握住床板，开始逐渐能自己掌握节奏之后，乐趣也就来了。罗斯很快在这种能够照顾到自己的姿势下射了出来，精液打湿了法师的衣服，斯特兰奇抓住罗斯的下巴强迫他低头，喂过去的又是吻。

他们接了很多吻，嘴唇贴着嘴唇，舌头贴着舌头，唾液交换，呼吸相闻，成年人才懂得的乐趣。罗斯这会儿好不容易发泄出来了，身体软成了一团棉花，趴在斯特兰奇身前整个人摸起来又潮湿又温暖。

罗斯以为自己至少还要再坚持到斯特兰奇也完事，却没想到法师却退了出来打算用手解决。

“你真不行了？”罗斯贴在斯特兰奇的脸边，犹豫着要不要翻身下去给法师让个位置。

斯特兰奇伸手拧了一把罗斯身上的软肉，让他闭嘴。又捉住他的手往下，让他握住自己的阴茎替自己手淫，替别人弄和给自己做手活的感觉完全不一样，罗斯紧张得有点使不上劲，整个人又被斯特兰奇架在身前躲

不开，法师焦躁的呼吸直直打在他的脸上。

最后罗斯红着脸用嘴替男人弄了出来，就像是不熟练的骑乘不熟练的手活一样，含住斯特兰奇的时候罗斯只下意识地知道要含得深，要嘴唇裹住牙齿，他弄得认真，斯特兰奇本身也到了临界，完成目标倒是不难。

事后两人倒在床上，这一场做得不上不下，彼此都不够尽兴，做完连拥抱都嫌累，只肩并肩躺着，离得稍远，好让两个人的胳膊都有地方放，回想起来几乎有一点不知道为何如此的可笑。

罗斯数着法师的呼吸十几个来回之后，先打破了沉默：“你恢复得怎么样了？”

斯特兰奇勾了勾嘴角，“我以为你比我清楚。”

罗斯笑着摇了摇头，“我现在只想睡一觉，你要是能钻进的我脑子里就能看见里面只写着‘睡觉’两个字，如果你往旁边看看，大概会看到任务编号B73、B74和B89，还有C54、C31和C28。”

“啊，你知道我能的。”

罗斯笑得更欢了，他感慨道：“是啊，你可以。”声音却逐渐低下去，几乎要低到意识的边界以下。

但谁也没有真的睡着。

过了一会儿，罗斯翻了身，枕着自己的手臂转向斯特兰奇。

他靠了过去。

“怎么了？”斯特兰奇捉住了罗斯落在他脸上的手指。

“不怎么，睡不着……看看你。”罗斯说得真切，昏黑的房间里只有他的手指能够替代眼睛。

他从法师的颧骨滑向瘦削的脸颊，腮边的胡髭粗糙而扎手，他知道斯特兰奇的鬓角已经全白了，每天都被法师装腔作势地梳理整齐。

罗斯闭上眼也能看见斯特兰奇的模样。他是人人谈论的焦点，未来中人人可知的中流砥柱。

“他们说，你能看见一千四百万个未来。”

法师沉思片刻，沉吟道：“如果你想要超级碗的赛事结果……也不是不可以？”

罗斯笑着摸了摸斯特兰奇的嘴角，“下期彩票可以吗？”

斯特兰奇也侧卧过来，手掌掌着罗斯的腰问，“看你有多想知道了。”

“法师的嘴这么不严可以吗？随随便便就透露出去了？”

“大概那只能说明了本该如此。”斯特兰奇的眼睛很深很沉，他的声音也很深很沉，能够让罗斯深陷其中，失却言语，斯特兰奇向他许诺道：“肯尼，我会回答你的问题，只要你想知道。”

罗斯下意识往斯特兰奇的身边凑近了一点，他靠在斯特兰奇的呼吸里，好遮掩他的失态，眼里的潮气按捺不住，他必须小心翼翼地告诉他的斯蒂芬，“人类不该拥有上帝。”

如果这世界还有14000605种可能，他会在哪一个结局里失去他呢？

过去的五年里，他几乎翻遍了所有相关的记录，只为了翻出圣所的地址，但法师的国度一旦对凡人关闭，罗斯只能对着化作废墟的布里克街177A号无可奈何，最终在绝望里承认他找不到一丝一毫同斯特兰奇的联系。

他们很少谈起失去的那五年，没有更多的时间可以浪费在伤心和失意之上，斯特兰奇再次出现在罗斯面前时，罗斯很清楚他想要的是什么。很快，他就将家搬进了圣所。

“我不需要你告诉我答案……你回来了，这就够了。”罗斯拥住斯特兰奇，“我知道你们这些冥顽不灵的法师们的规矩……过去那五年，我总在想……谢谢你，斯蒂芬……谢谢你没有让我忘记你……”

法师沉默着，他甚至没有勇气承认，现在他平安归来拥抱着他的爱人，享受着每一分和每一秒全凭命运施舍。是命运让他们争得了唯一一次胜利，并且是命运慷慨地让他保有再次拥抱罗斯的权利，罗斯应该感谢的不是斯特兰奇。

“你真的太累了，肯尼，睡吧。”

罗斯仍不依不饶地拥抱着斯特兰奇，好像他没有听到自己想要的回答。

今夜他们已经亲吻过太多次了，好像魔力已经没有开始时那样奏效了，于是斯特兰奇决定换一个世间最有力的咒语：“我爱你，现在去睡吧。”

罗斯轻轻捂住了法师的嘴，把吻和眼泪一齐盖了上去。

“我也爱你。”

END


End file.
